Out of the Blue
by Tazflyer
Summary: A new girl comes to town with knowledge about the Autobots. Will this lead to more trouble? Sorry bout the sucky summary.
1. We've met before

Hey everybody, got a new story for ya'll. It's filled with fun, excitement, peril and a new friend. This universe is a little closer to the Cannon Series. Takes place after the Relic Hunt during season 2.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers

Out of the Blue

Ch1. We've met before

Sitting on the window sill in her room on the 2nd floor was a girl who had finished unpacking her things. She had recently moved from NYC after her mother was Hospitalized and deemed unfit to care for her. Her Mother's new beau was drunk driving with them in the car and ended up causing a terrible crash. She was now with her grandparents in Jasper. Her only companion Pepper, a Golden Lab Retriever mix sitting on her bed. She going through some of her old pictures she drew when she was a little girl and pulled out one that was done in watercolor. It was a picture of a Red and Blue robot with trees around it. She smiled as she remembered the day she met the Red and Blue robot while lost in the woods after chasing her new puppy while visiting Family upstate.

[Flashback]

"_What is your name little one?" _

"_Alice, what's your name?"_

"_Optimus Prime, Why are you crying Alice?"_

"_I got lost while playing with Pepper."_

"_I will help you find your way home."_

[End Flashback]

"_Alice, come downstairs please." _said her grandmother

"_Coming" _she puts her sling back on goes downstairs to find her Grandparents and a gentleman sitting at the table.

"_What's going on?"_

"_Alice, this Mr. Morgan. He's the principal of Jasper high School."_

"_Hi"_

"_Alice I just want to be the first to welcome you not only to the town but to our High School." _

"_Thanks" _

"_I look forward to seeing you on Monday."_

"_Ok" _she leaves the room and goes back upstairs.

"_Please forgive her short answers. She's going through a rough time right now. Her mother, our Daughter-in law got into a terrible accident not that long ago." _said her grandfather

"_Oh, dear."_

"_The hearing is in a few months. Our son might just be getting custody of her." _Said her grandmother

"_What does he do?"_

"_He works for the government."_

Back up in her room she decides to head out, after putting her sneakers on she climbs out the window and heads down the street. While her dog climbs up in the window and watches her go.

In town she started looking around and found KO burger.

"_Found a place to eat." _she was about to go inside when she saw Arcee in vehicle mode.

"_Nice Bike" _she walks up to Arcee and starts looking her over. She bend down to look at the engine when she saw the insignia on her side. She quickly flashed back to when she met Optimus and saw the same symbol on his shoulder.

"_Oh my gosh, You're with him." _she place her hand on the symbol

"_Hey! What are you doing to my bike?" _Alice hopped up to see Jack coming out.

"_Nothing I was just admiring it, what make is it?"_

"_It's a…Mayaha Prowler."_

"_You Sure?"_

"_Yeah, look I gotta go."_

"_Ok, See ya."_

He gets on Arcee and leaves. "_Boy that was close Arcee. She nearly blew your cover."_

"_Uh Jack, she might already know what I am."_

"_How?"_

"_Before you came out she spotted my insignia and said I was with him."_

"_With him? Him who." _

"_Could've been anyone, Bulkhead, Bumblebee."_

"_Ratchet?" _

"_Doubt it, Ratchet rarely leaves the base." _

"_Could it be Optimus?"_

"_It's Possible. We could ask when we get back to base."_

She watches them go down the road heading out of town. _"Looks like I may be close to finding an old friend, Till Monday then. _

At the base

"_Are you certain that she can be trusted?" _Asked Ratchet

"_I doubt that she's with M.E.C.H. She didn't give off that Militant vibe." _said Jack

"_Not to mention she was genuinely surprised when she saw my insignia." _Said Arcee

"_Hmn we must tread carefully, Jack you will approach her at school to try and find out what she knows. She may be a spy for M.E.C.H." _said Optimus

Monday

A mini van pulls up in front of the school.

"_Well this is it." _said Alice's Grandfather

"_Thanks Gramps." _said Alice getting out the back seat. She was wearing a Sheer blue long sleeve shirt with a dark blue gypsy tank underneath and a Denim sleeveless Jacket, Loose Suspender Zebra print shorts with Black cut out leggings, Blue Slouchy Sneakers. Her hair was Corn rolled on the sides with the rest of it loose. To complete her look a pair of Brown tinted Aviators, a heart necklace, and a studded bracelet on her right wrist, her left arm in her sling.

"_Stay out of trouble now." _said her Grandmother

"_Grandma this is Jasper."_

Her Grandfather chuckled as they watched her walk inside.

"_I really wished she would of put something else instead of what she has on for her first day of school." _

"_Now Eleanor, she's gotta stand on her own two feet. She can't have us holding her hand she 16 now."_

"_I guess you're right Hubert." _the pulled off and headed back to the house

[Inside]

"_For real she knows about the bots?" _asked Miko

"_Apparently so, she saw the symbol are Arcee and recognized it." _said Jack

"_What if she works for M.E.C.H?" _asked Raf

"_I doubt it, but we'll probably see her sometime today. We'll be able to find out more then."_

The Bell rang as the teacher came in with Alice and settled the class down.

"_Ok class we have a new student with us today. This is Alice Fowler, She comes from New York City. Alice why don't you tell the class a little about yourself."_

'_Fowler?' _Jack thought _'Could she know Agent Fowler?'_

"_Not much to tell, gotta a dog. Like Photography, like to dance. Can't right now cause of my arm."_

"_Ok well lets find you a seat. How about between Mr. Darby and Mr. Esquivel"_

She goes over a takes her seat at the empty desk. With a little bit of difficulty she gathers her notebook and her geology book out.

"_Let's open our books to Ch. 3: Our Planet and It's Ever-shifting Plates." _

During lunch later that day the Trio was able to get to know her a little better. So they wouldn't be over heard they sat outside on the stairs.

"_I knew that Motorcycle wasn't what it seemed." _

"_So Alice…" _Jack began

"_Ally"_

"_Ally, how did you know about Autobots?"_

"_That's what they're called. Anyway it all started about 12 years ago when I was 4. I was visiting my Aunt and Uncle in upstate New York when I met one."_

[Flashback]

Pepper was growling and yapping at Optimus's Ped trying to scare him.

"_Pepper you're gonna need to be lots bigger in order to scare him."_

"_Pepper is only trying to protect you." _

She smiled and wiped away her tears and looked up at him.

"_Are you lost too?"_

"_No little one, I am scouting for Energon."_

"_Ok, Can I help?"_

"_I'm afraid it is too dangerous for you, I should get you back to your parents."_

"_Ok." _

Optimus picked her up and walked with her to try and find the main road back to town.

"_Where you from?"_

"_I'm from the planet Cybertron."_

"_Wow. That's in Outside space?"_

"_Yes in Outer Space."_

Suddenly a purple light flashed by him. He knew what it was and placed her down.

"_Run Alice and stay out of sight."_

"_Come on Pepper."_

Alice runs into a cave and watches as Optimus fights off the approaching Vehicons.

She went a little further into the cave when they came close and tripped over a rock. When she looked at what she tripped over she saw it was a blue crystal. She tried to pick it but it was too big for her so she stayed and listened out for any sign it was safe.

"_Alice it is safe for you to come out."_

When she didn't come out right away he got a little concerned and headed in the direction where she ran and came upon a cave.

"_Alice?" _

"_Optimus I found something." _

He leaned down and saw what she was talking about, A cave loaded with Energon.

"_Well done Alice you found what I was scouting for."_

A big smile spread across her face _"Your welcome."_

An hour later he pulled up near her Aunt and Uncle's house and saw police cars parked near by.

"_I think you should get out here, don't want anyone to think I was your abductor." _said Optimus

"_Ok"_

She gets out of his cab and gets on to the sidewalk.

"_Will I see you again?"_

"_Perhaps, In another time."_

"_Bye, bye Optimus. I will never forget you."_

Optimus pulls off and turns around heading back the way he came suddenly a green vortex opened and he drove through then he was gone.  
_"Alice?!" _

She turns around to see her mom come out the house to see what the noise was and saw her standing there.

"_Will it's Alice, she's back."_

"_Mommy!" _she runs up to her with Pepper in tow her dad comes up and Hugs her too. All three are in tears as the cops come out to find that she was Ok.

Later that night Her dad came into her room and saw that she was out of bed looking out her window.

"_Baby girl, what're you doing out of bed?"_

"_Can't sleep."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_I've been looking for Optimus."_

"_Who?" _

"_Optimus Prime, he saved me and I helped him find Emergon."_

Her father smiled and picked her up and put her back to bed then he sat down on the bed.

"_Baby, I'm sure he's probably sleeping right now like you should be." _

"_He's from Outside Space you know."_

"_I'm sure he is. Now get some sleep." _

Alice smiles, turns over and settles in. her father makes sure she's asleep and pulls the window closed and leaves the room. He heads downstairs her mother walks up to him worried.

"_She'll be ok dear, I gotta make a phone call."_

He walks outside and pulls out his phone.

"_Optimus we need to talk." _

[End Flashback]

"_And That's what happened."_

"_Wow" _said Raf

"_Cool" _said Miko

"_Who was the Autobot that saved you that day?"_

"_Optimus, Optimus Prime."_

A/N: so what do you think as a first chapter. Be trying to get the name of the story right.


	2. We meet again

Ask and ye shall receive. Thanks to the followers and Reviewers for liking this so far.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Tranformers and its affiliates.

Ch 2

We meet again

Jack, Raf and Miko sat in silence to process everything that Ally told them.

_"I know it seems very unlikely but that's how it happened, my Parents didn't believe a word I said. They chalked it up to something traumatizing happening to me and made the whole thing up."_

_"Well you were only 4 at the time."_ said Jack

_"Some how I feel that my dad believed me though but kept up the charade that he didn't. Soon after my parents divorced because my mom felt like he was keeping secrets from her."_

_"Agent Fowler is kinda on a top secret assignment keeping the Autobots out of the public eye."_ Raf replied

_"So that's what he does. Small world huh?"_

_"Very small."_ said Miko

_"It is ok if I come with you guys afterschool? I want to say hi to Optimus."_

_"Well actually that was the idea he wanted to make sure you were on the level."_

_"Awesome sauce, I'll see you guys afterschool."_ she gets up and heads inside

_"Awesome sauce? And you call me weird."_ said Miko

_"Come on we'll be late for class."_ said Jack

_"Uh Miko, don't you have detention afterschool today?"_ asked Raf

_"I have a work -around."_

_"You 're gonna ditch again aren't you?"_ asked Jack

_"You know me all too well."_

_"And you have yet to be expelled how?"_

3:00 pm

_"Well now that's good to hear."_ said Ally's Grandfather over the phone.

_"Are you sure that they are a good crowd?"_ asked her Grandmother

"Yeah, they are part of the Science Fiction club. A real good crowd."

_"Well ok then, we'll put your supper in the microwave."_

_"Kay, love you and see you later."_

_"Be good."_

[hangs up]

*Sighs * _"Nag me much?"_ She goes outside to find the trio waiting for her. The very familar Motorcycle, a yellow and black muscle car and a army green SUV with Jack Miko and Raf standing next to them. Deciding to ride with Miko they all pull off and head towards the base. soon enough they pass through the secret entrance and head into the main command area where Ally's eyes went wide as she saw Ratchet look back from his work station.

_"Oh My God."_

_"Pretty Cool huh?"_

_"I should say so."_

Bulkhead comes to a stop and lets the girls get out before he transforms into his Bi-ped mode. Arcee walks up to Bulkhead and looks down at Ally.

_"Now that is pretty damn cool."_

_"A new Human to annoy me?"_ asked Ratchet walking up to the others

_"And a fine howdy-doo to you sunshine."_

He walks away grumbling under his breath something about there being two Miko's.

_"Don't mind Ratchet, he's always grouchy."_ said Bulkhead

No sooner did he utter that he yelped in pain as a well place wrench made contact with his helm.

_"What was that for?"_

_"I'm not grouchy Bulkhead, just tired."_

_"So i'm guessing you need a nap then?"_ asked Ally

Arcee chuckled as she went to get their leader while Ally was lead to the living area letting Ratchet get back to what he was doing.

After a few minutes heavy foot falls can be heard coming into the command area. Ally turned around as she quickly flashed back to when she first saw him in the woods. Coming back to herself she stood up and headed towards the railing as Optimus walked up to her.

_"Optimus Prime, it has been 12 years but i still remember you. I'm pretty sure though you probably don't remember me."_  
He did a quick scan of his memory and through facial recognition he found a younger version of her in his data banks.

_"Of course I remember you, Your name is Alice Fowler."_

_"Fowler?! As in Agent Fowler?"_ beeped Bumblebee

_"What did he just say?"_ asked Ally

_"Bumblebee asked if you are related to Agent Fowler"_ said Raf

_"Yeah. Agent Fowler is my dad."_

_"I thought the face looked familiar."_ said Arcee

_"It was 16 stellar cycles ago when we first met your father. I never imagined that i would meet his Sparkling 4 cycles after."_ began Optimus

[Flashback]

_"It was not my intention to reveal my identity to your daughter Agent Fowler, nor was it to put her in harms way."_

_"I guess it was only a matter of time before she discovered you. I'm greatful that she took it so well."_ said Agent fowler

_"Despite all that had happened she showed no fear of me, neither did her furry companion."_

_"Ah Pepper. she'll definitly make a good watch dog for her. However getting back to what I called about. I was able to my wife at ease but I know Ally. She'll try and find you so i think from now on I'll come to the base if we need to discuss anything."_

_"Agreed."_

[End Flashback]

_"And here we are, it's nice to see that you haven't changed at all."_ said Ally

_"You have changed sigificantly however."_

_"Duh, I've gotten older. It happens to all of us humans."_

Optimus chuckled as he saw the same attitude from when she was 4 had remained. Smokescreen had came out of the storage area and saw that there was someone new amongst the kids.

_"Who's this?"_

_"This is Agent Fowler's daughter Alice."_ said Optimus

_"I go by Ally now, the only people that call me Alice would be my Grandparents, Teachers and my Social Worker."_

_"OK. I'm Smokescreen, nice to meet you."_

8:00pm

[Alarm beeps]

_"Here comes trouble."_ said Arcee

Sure enough the elevator came downstairs and opened up. Agent fowler walked out and walked up to Optimus.

_"Prime! Once again I been getting reports of a speeding motorcycle of an unknown make going through town. Not to mention a Red, White and Blue sports car being involved in street racing. Now we've been through this, your people need to keep a low profile in order to be able to operate in this area."_

_"Hi dad."_

_"Oh Hey baby girl. I know Jasper is not exactly a party town but..."_

He turns around to see his daughter standing there with a sweet smile on her face.

_"I have some explaining to do don't I?"_

_"No, not really. I kinda got the idea."_

_"Does your grandparents know your here?"_

_"They know that I'm hanging out with the Scifi Club."_

_"Ok Good"_

So ends the 2nd chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, had a death in the family so things took a backseat. will try and update again soon


	3. Questions and Concerns

Hey my people. Those who favored, are following and reviewed thank you for the interest in the story.

Here it is Ch. 3 but first the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Transformers or their characters. I simply own this brand new computer.

Ch. 3 Questions and Concerns

"_It's getting late Alice, I should take you home."_ Said Agent Fowler

"_Ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow."_

"_Bye Ally"_ the trio said

Upstairs

"_Alice, I don't want you hanging around Jack, Miko and Raf."_

Alice looked at her dad in disbelief. _"What? Dad you can't be serious"_

"_Alice I know you already know about the Autobots but it's too dangerous to be around them."_

"_But what about the others? They get to be there."_

"_They have guardians to protect them. You don't"_

"_I don't believe this. The only people I really connect with in this stupid town and I can't hang out with them."_

"_What about the Tina girl?"_

"_I don't get along with her. The only reason she talked to me was because mom's boy toy and her dad were friends and belong to the same country club."_

"_Oh"_

"_Mom wouldn't've cared who I hung out with. As long as they didn't get in trouble with the cops."_

"_Your mom is not in control of this situation."_

"_Well you haven't been in control of the situation since you left."_

"_That's not fair Ally."_

"_What's not fair is the fact that I've made friends here but I can't hang out with them because they're around giant robots." _

The conversation ended as the helicopter took off and headed towards Jasper.

Alice got out the car after it pulled up in front of her Grandparents house and went inside. Her Grandmother came out and spoke with him for a while.

"_I don't know what I'm gonna do ma, I want to keep her safe out here but…"_

"_But you must understand that she is becoming an adult and must be trusted to make her own decisions. This Science Fiction club that she's involving herself with, They sound like they are very smart people. She would never get involved in a crowd that would get in trouble with the law. You can't always protect her."_

"_I know ma, I just want her to be careful."_

"_She's just like you, so she will be." _

Agent Fowler leaves heading back to the base while Beatrice heads inside.

"_Everything alright?"_ asked Hubert as she closed the door

"_Our son is trying to readjust to being a father again." _

"_Yeah, Ally told me everything." _

"_And I told our son that he has to trust her decisions and that she's not so little anymore."_

"_Didn't I tell you that when we dropped her off this morning?"_

Both of them chuckled as they went into the living room.

"_Did she eat?"_ asked Beatrice

"_She took it to her room." _

Ally was pacing around her room thoroughly steamed about the talk she had with her dad.

"_Can't hang out with them anymore? It's too dangerous? Please I've been taking the subway by myself since I was 9, Dealing with the parade of mom's boyfriends since I was 8 and come were creepy. He acts like I have no brain, no common sense. I've known about the Autobots for years and they protected me. Jack, Miko and Raf are my friends, I'm not giving them up that easy. I don't care what my dad says."_

[Bark]

"_Thanks Pepper. You're always good to talk to."_ She walks up to her and starts petting her sides

Later on that night Agent Fowler had returned to the base to talk to the Autobots about Ally.

"_Agent Fowler I assure you that she will be safe as long as she's here_." Said Optimus

"_I have no doubts about that Prime but what about outside the base."_

"_I can look after her"_ said Smokescreen

"_No offense but you stand out too much. I high performance race car in suburbia will draw a few questions especially from my parents."_

"_Why don't I look after her?" _Said Bulkhead

"_Because you have Miko to watch over and she enough of a handful."_ Said Ratchet

"_But Ally is 3 maybe 4 houses down from Miko and can be picked up and dropped off by bulkhead. This could work."_

"_Very well, Bulkhead you will assume guardianship over Alice as well as Miko effective immediately."_

"_Yes Optimus"_

The next morning Miko calls Ally as she was getting dressed.

"_Morning sunshine."_

"_Oh hey Miko."_

"_You ready to go?"_

"_Go? Go where?"_

"_The only place I'd personally avoid but have to go anyway."_

"_Miko, I gotta tell you. My dad said that I can't hang around you guys anymore."_

"_Really then why did your dad talk to Optimus last night and asked bulk to look after you?"_

"_What?"_ she goes to the window and sees Bulkhead sitting outside her house with Miko in the passenger seat waving to her.

"_I'm on my way down."_

She quickly finishes getting dressed and heads downstairs to meet up with them and head to school.

Her grandmother looks outside as Ally gets in Bulkhead and they pull off.

"_It's so nice to see that Ally is starting to settle down." _

"_Let's hope it stays this way. The hearing is in less than a month."_

A/N: sorry about the long delayed update then a short chapter but brain has been short on ideas lately hope to update soon.


End file.
